Dulce primer amor
by Kevin4491
Summary: La pubertad es una etapa desagradable para algunos, mientras que para otros representa una nueva oportunidad, sin embargo, para nuestro pequeño protagonista, a el le tocaria experimentar esta etapa de una forma muy anormal a ojos de la sociedad, una etapa donde el pequeño dragón sera rodeado por un angel blanco, un angel negro y un demonio. Issei shota, inocente y puro.
1. Chapter 0

Capitulo 1

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

Tipos de lectura:

—Habla personaje. —

—"Pensamiento de personaje"—

Cuidad de Kuoh, una cuidad envuelta en luces y el silencio reconfortante de la noche junto con el ligero silencio marcado por la falta de personas en sus calles, pues cada uno de ellos se encontraba en sus respectivos hogares, algunos de ellos cenando en familia, otros durmiendo temprano para prepararse para un nuevo día.

Mientras que en una mansión, solo se podía escuchar los suaves suspiros y gemidos provenientes de una habitación donde nadie tenía permitido entrar, una habitación donde 2 amantes se entregaban en cuerpo y alma a la lujuria, el amor, el placer y el sentimiento de complicidad que los rodeaba.

Un lugar que los separa de la realidad que los rodea, una realidad que estaba llena de envidia, odio, amargura, resentimiento, una realidad en la que su amor era mal visto por la sociedad al punto de ser visto como una relación prohibida.

Con un último grito sincronizado, la pareja se desplomo en aquella cama la cual estaba impregnado del olor de ambos amantes los cuales acercaron lentamente sus labios para unirlos en un beso dulce y amoroso mientras poco a poco, la chica atrapo a su amado entre sus brazos mientras que el chico hacia lo mismo.

Se separaron mientras respiraban de forma algo agitada resultado de su unión. Poco a poco, el chico se quedó dormido mientras su amada lo acunaba en su generoso pecho y acariciaba su cabello castaño con delicadeza.

—Me cuesta creer que al fin seamos uno. — dijo una voz dulce en un susurro. —Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, y las consecuencias si nuestro secreto se llegara a saber, pero contigo en mis brazos, esos pensamientos se alejan de mi mente. —

—Lo único que puedo sentir en este momento es este deseo prohibido de amarte, es lo único que quiero hacer, quiero todo tu amor, quiero que únicamente me pertenezca, que podamos quedarnos en esta habitación eternamente, en este dulce castillo lejos de todo, sin embargo, soy consciente que ese deseo no se hará realidad. —

—Al menos, no hasta que los últimos preparativos estén listos, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, cuando todo esto termine, te prometo que nos iremos lejos de aquí para comenzar una nueva vida. —

—Te amo Issei. —

Capítulo 0: El comienzo del final.

Hola, espero que hallan disfrutado el prologo, esta historia junto a las demas tratare de actualizarlas lo mas pronto posible aunque eso resulte en capitulos cortos, por favor, pasen a leer mis otras 2 historias: Dimensión compleja y Danganronpa: Promesa de esperanza, sin mas que decir, se despide Kevin4491.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

Tipos de lectura:

—Habla personaje. —

—"Pensamiento de personaje"—

La pubertad.

Aquella etapa por la todos pasamos alguna vez, esa etapa de cambios en la que pasas de jugar tranquilamente en la acera a tener las hormonas descontroladas junto con un extraño sentimiento en la zona baja y en la que comienzas a observar todo en una nueva perspectiva.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos estaban fuera de un joven castaño de 13 años y estatura promedio, este joven era Issei Hyoudou el cual comenzaba su primer día en la división de secundaria de una prestigiosa academia de la cuidad Kuoh.

Academia Kuoh, una institución de gran prestigio académico en donde no cualquiera podía inscribirse debido a las altas cuotas de inscripción, aun así, muchos chicos lograron inscribirse en dicha academia motivados por un deseo que podría mostrarse un poco decepcionante para algunos.

Hasta hace poco, era una academia privada femenina, pero comenzó a recibir a la población masculina la cual estaba entusiasmada ante la idea de poder ligar con alguna chica de la institución, pues se dice que la academia estaba llena de bellezas, los más pervertidos llegaban con sueños tontos de formar un harem, teniendo en cuenta que la población femenina superaba a la masculina 8 a 1.

Sin embargo para nuestro protagonista, esto no le importaba mucho o no le prestaba mucha atención, pues únicamente tenía en mente graduarse con las mejores calificaciones y poder trabajar en una empresa de gran prestigio, pues la academia tenia contacto con empresas de gran peso en las que algunos de sus graduados consiguieron un lugar después de haber recibido un título.

Por ello, se esforzaba en sus estudios de modo que en el examen de ingreso a la división de secundaria quedo dentro de la clase avanzada con el puesto número 2 solo superado por su mejor amigo Vali Lucifer.

El castaño ya dentro de la institución comenzó a caminar a la ceremonia de apertura en donde más de uno de los estudiantes se quedó adormecido por el discurso del director.

Una vez concluida la ceremonia de ingreso, los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones mientras que el castaño caminaba tranquilamente entre la multitud cuando de pronto, pudo observar a un chico peliblanco de su edad el cual estaba recargándose contra la pared el cual al abrir los ojos, comenzó a caminar hacia Issei.

—Te vez entusiasmado Issei. — dijo Vali con un tono despreocupado.

—Supongo, por otro lado quiero pedirte algo Vali. —

— ¿Y que sería eso? —

—Trata de no desafiarme a cualquier reto como siempre, estamos empezando la secundaria y no quiero que empiecen a correr rumores tontos. — pidió Issei.

—No me pidas eso Issei, sabes bien que no puedo dejarlo así como así, nosotros los dragones celestiales tenemos que combatir hasta que se decida a un ganador absoluto. — dijo Vali con un tono de antagonista de anime.

Issei solo suspiro, su amigo aún estaba metido en esto de los dragones celestiales.

Desde que eran niños, veían muchos animes donde salían varios dragones, como tal, ambos niños solían jugar a ser híbridos dragones/humanos y se hacían llamar los dragones celestiales siendo Issei el Dragón Emperador Rojo y Vali el Dragón Emperador Blanco.

Si bien eran buenos amigos, no podían evitar competir por cualquier cosa como calificaciones, deportes, videojuegos, actuación, canto, etc…

Ambos amigos entraron al salón y fueron a sentarse junto a la ventana quedando Issei sentado en el asiento de atrás y con Vali en un asiento que estaba junto al de su rival proclamado.

Cuando todos terminaron de elegir sus asientos, la profesora de la clase 1-A entro, cuando todos la vieron, los chicos quedaron embobados con su belleza, y las chicas la veían con admiración.

Se trataba de una mujer peliblanca de 23 años con un traje de profesora que resaltaba sus atributos, cabello largo y con una coleta en el lado izquierdo. Esta persona era Rossweisse Mistilteinn quien era proveniente de los países del norte pero llego a Japón en busca de su sueño de convertirse en profesora.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Rossweisse y seré su profesora a lo largo de todo el año, los hare estudiar mucho así que espero todo su esfuerzo. — se presentó mientras comenzaba a nombrar a sus alumnos uno por uno para que se presentaran, cuando llego el turno de cierto peliblanco...

—Mi turno. Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer, recuérdenlo bien ya que están frente a uno de los 2 legendarios dragones celestiales. El dragón emperador blanco. — se presentó el pequeño Vali con su típica actitud arrogante a lo cual saco un suspiro del castaño.

—Y yo soy Issei Hyoudou, también soy uno de los dragones celestiales. El dragón emperador rojo. — se presentó Issei en un tono más amable que su amigo a lo cual todos se les quedaron viendo a ambos amigos mientras la clase entera comenzaba a reírse de ellos haciendo que Issei se sentara avergonzado mientras que Vali se sentó sin preocuparse en lo absoluto.

—Lucifer-san, Hyoudou-san, les pido un comportamiento más serio en mi clase. — dijo Rossweisse en un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas por lo que ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza mientras se disculpaban.

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad mientras todos estaban muy concentrados con las explicaciones de la sensei peliblanca, que en realidad era simple y sencillo de entender por lo que muy pocas veces surgieron dudas entre los alumnos.

Al momento de preguntar, Rossweisse lanzaba preguntas con frecuencia a Issei y a Vali los cuales sin esfuerzo contestaban correctamente sorprendiendo a sus compañeros en muchas ocasiones ya que algunas eran preguntas difíciles.

En cuanto a sensei, ella se mostraba un poco sorprendida, pero no mucho, como sensei de la clase avanzada, era consciente del intelecto de ambos jóvenes, por lo que constantemente los pondría a prueba al ser los jóvenes más prometedores del grupo avanzado.

Las clases terminaron sin mucho problema, y mientras todos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, un castaño y un peliblanco caminaban por los alrededores de la academia.

— ¿Vas a esperar a sempai, Issei? — pregunto el peliblanco.

—Si, dijo que después de clases debía esperarla para que fuéramos juntos a casa. — respondió el castaño a su amigo.

—Bueno, si es así mejor me voy antes de que llegue…— no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió que alguien lo atrapo en un gran abrazo haciendo que el peliblanco gritara de sorpresa.

—Hee, "me voy antes de que llegue" ¿quién? Va-kun. — decía una voz femenina en un tono suave y amoroso, como el de una hermana mayor.

—H-Hola Reni-sempai. — dijo Vali con mucho nerviosismo en su voz.

Lavinia Reni, estudiante de preparatoria de 18 años, una chica muy hermosa de cabello rubio largo y ojos color azul zafiro, iba vestida con el uniforme de la academia, otra cosa que mencionar de Lavinia es…

—Moo Va-kun, te he dicho que me llames Onee-chan. — dijo Lavinia mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

Es la Onee-chan autoproclamada de Vali Lucifer.

—H-Hola Onee-chan. — dijo Vali con una expresión tímida en su rostro, algo muy raro en él, o al menos es lo que pensaría cualquiera que no conozca a Vali, pero para el pequeño Issei, el solo se reía de la expresión avergonzada de su amigo.

— ¿Acaso pensabas escapar de Onee-chan? Acaso te avergüenzas de mí o acaso no me quieres. — dijo Lavinia empezando a derramar lágrimas de "tristeza" haciendo que Vali se quedara sin saber qué hacer.

—Lavinia, no crees que es malo que siempre molestes a Vali de esa forma, si siempre lo persigues y lo abrazas de forma tan posesiva no sería raro que la policía te detuviera por acosar a un menor. — se escuchó la voz de una chica pelinegra de la misma edad de Lavinia.

—Hola Amano-sempai. — saludo el castaño a la pelinegra.

—Tú también Issei-kun, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre con total confianza. — dijo la pelinegra dándole un ligero golpe al castaño.

—Ite, lo siento Yuuma, aun no me acostumbro a llamarte por tu nombre. — se disculpó el pequeño Issei mientras tenía una sonrisa juguetona.

Yuuma Amano, estudiante de preparatoria y amiga de Lavinia, ella es pelinegra y su cabello llega a las caderas, sus ojos son de color violeta además de que al igual que Lavinia, ella era muy hermosa.

— ¿Me estabas esperando Issei-kun para ir a casa? — dijo Yuuma con una voz suave.

—Si. — respondió el pequeño Issei con una sonrisa.

—Buen chico. — dijo Yuuma mientras abrazaba tiernamente al castaño y acariciaba su cabeza haciendo que Issei se sonrojara un poco pero manteniendo su sonrisa,

Algo que mencionar de Yuuma e Issei, ellos viven juntos debido a ciertas circunstancias especiales.

—Fufufu, ustedes 2 son tan melosos como siempre. — dijo Lavinia con una sonrisa divertida mientras Vali parecía que vomitaría por tanta dulzura en el ambiente.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ustedes. — diría Yuuma mientras veía como su amiga seguía abrazando al peliblanco.

—Bueno, nos vamos a tu casa Va-kun. — diría Lavinia mientras comenzaba a arrastrar al peliblanco.

—E-Espera Onee-chan. — diría Vali con un tono nervioso impropio de él.

—Rojo, ayúdame rojo. — diría el peliblanco derramando un par de lágrimas mientras su amigo hablaba con Yuuma de cualquier cosa en un intento obvio de ignorarlo.

— ¡Traidor! — se escucharía el grito del peliblanco a la distancia.

—"Jejejeje, espero que Lavinia no piense violar a Vali."— pensó la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano del castaño y comenzaban a caminar de vuelta a su hogar.

El camino a casa era algo que siempre era agradable entre los 2, ya sea que platicaran de cosas triviales como la escuela o simplemente caminaran en un agradable silencio, y Yuuma estaba agradecida por ello.

Ambos llegaron a su hogar, una residencia de 3 pisos que podría ser confundida por una pequeña mansión rodeada por un pequeño bosque, era el lugar donde ambos se hospedaban, esta era la residencia Amano.

En la escuela, su comportamiento podría definirse como ejemplar, sus calificaciones eran muy buenas, era una persona muy amable con todos, era una buena oyente y daba consejos a los demás, pero en realidad…

—Por fin en casa. — dijo Yuuma mientras arrojaba sus cosas al azar y se iba a la cocina acompañada del castaño.

La pelinegra abrió el refrigerador y saco de una lata de alcohol, la abrió y comenzó a beber como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Ahh, no hay nada mejor que un poco de alcohol luego de la escuela. — dijo Yuuma mientras seguía bebiendo.

—Sigue siendo sorprendente que una alumna ejemplar de la prestigiosa academia Kuoh beba alcohol como camionera. — dijo Issei con una sonrisa infantil.

—Cállate, un mocoso como tú no sabe lo bien que se siente beber alcohol luego de tener que soportar a un montón de imbéciles pervertidos y un montón de chicas que no saben como divertirse. — Yuuma reprendió al castaño el cual solo pregunto con su sonrisa infantil.

— ¿Puedo probar un poco? —

—No. — fue la única respuesta que le dio al castaño el cual hizo un lindo puchero, pero la pelinegra no iba a ceder, no quería que el pequeño dragón hiciera cosas que no le correspondían, o más bien, trataba de proteger su inocencia lo mejor que podía.

Yuuma no era la alumna ejemplar que fingía ser en la academia, solo algunos pocos sabían sobre su verdadero comportamiento y aficiones, si bien Issei conocía algunos de los secretos de Yuuma no los conocía todos, y si conocía algo sobre ella se debía a la forma en que se conocieron.

* * *

Flashback Cuidad Kuoh hace 2 años.

* * *

Yuuma provenía de una familia de buenos recursos debido a que sus padres eran socios del empresario Azazel por lo que incluso 3 años después de que sus padres murieron, no tenía dificultades en la vida gracias a todo el dinero que heredero de sus padres, pero aun así cuando cumplió 16 empezó a trabajar como tutora.

Yuuma siempre ha tenido las mejores calificaciones dentro de la academia, aquello hizo que varios padres le dieran trabajo de tutora para ayudar a sus hijos con sus notas, sin embargo en una de sus tantas tutorías…

—No debe faltar mucho para que mi próximo estudiante llegue. — decía la pelinegra mientras revisaba una agenda.

Ding Dong

"N/A: efectos de sonido bien shidoris"

Se escuchó el timbre de la mansión por lo que Yuuma se para recibir a su nuevo alumno. Cuando abrió la puerta noto que se trataba de un niño de 11 años de cabello castaño, sin embargo no había nadie acompañando al niño.

—Tú debes ser Issei Hyoudou, ¿Dónde están tus padres? — pregunto Yuuma con amabilidad.

El pequeño castaño no respondió, solo le entrego una nota.

_Amano-san_

_Ha habido un par de cosas que no pudimos aclarar cuando solicitamos sus tutorías para Issei, mi esposa y yo decidimos viajar por el mundo para una vacaciones, sin embargo no podemos llevarnos a nuestro hijo por lo que mediante esta carta le comunicamos que esperamos pueda hacerse cargo de nuestro hijo hasta que podamos enviar a alguien por él, en cuanto al dinero no hay ningún problema pues cada mes recibirá una transferencia en la cuenta que se encuentra en otra nota que tiene mi hijo, perdone las molestias pero solo será algo temporal._

_Hasta entonces cuídelo mucho por favor._

_Atte.: Goro Hyoudou._

Después de leer la nota, Yuuma se quedó en silencio por un momento no, lo correcto es decir que quedó congelada, bueno, era algo comprensible, pero cualquier profesor o cualquiera de sus compañeras diría que Yuuma no tendría problema en dejar que el niño se quedara con ella, sin embargo, las personas más cercanas a ella no estarían de acuerdo con eso.

—¡Acaso me están jodiendo! — Yuuma grito con una voz realmente molesta, algo que asusto en gran medida al castaño.

— ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurre dejarme un mocoso a mi cuidado?! ¡No soy una maldita niñera ni tampoco esto es un orfanato! — fueron grito tras grito, insulto tras insulto los que lanzaba aquella pelinegra mientras que el pequeño Issei solo se mantenía en su sitio sin mover un solo musculo.

Cuando Yuuma termino de maldecir a medio mundo empezó a respirar lentamente tratando de calmarse hasta que lo consiguió, viendo que el niño seguía ahí comenzó a pensar sobre lo que debía de hacer con él.

—Oye mocoso, esto que dice la nota ¿es verdad? — pregunto Yuuma mientras el castaño solo asentía.

— ¿Tienes algún familiar que pueda cuidarte? — pregunto Yuuma calmadamente, el castaño solo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Algún vecino? ¿Un amigo que te deje quedarte en su casa? — el castaño solo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

El castaño tenía unos amigos que le hubieran dejado quedarse en casa, sin embargo en el caso de su amigo Vali, su familia se fue al extranjero hace 3 meses y había 2 personas más pero una de ellas se fue a Inglaterra hace 1 año y perdió toda comunicación, en cuanto al otro, solo supo que recientemente tenía que atender un asunto personal pero también perdió comunicación con ella.

—Mmm, escúchame mocoso, no puedo dejarte quedarte en mi casa tengo algunos asuntos personales en los cuales un mocoso como tú no debería estar presente. — dijo Yuuma de forma seca y directa.

—Seré bueno. — el castaño susurro aquellas palabras con la mirada baja.

—Eso no importa. —

—Me portare bien lo juro. — Issei volvió a susurrar.

—Ya te dije…—

—Hare lo que me digas. —

—Te dije…—

—Por favor, no quiero quedarme solo. — esta vez el castaño comenzó a lagrimear.

—Pero…— esta vez la voz de Yuuma sonaba indecisa al ver las lágrimas.

—Por favor. — Issei gimió esas palabras en un tono de cachorro abandonado mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo del rostro.

Yuuma al ver a Issei pedirle… no, suplicarle que no lo deje solo, hizo que una imagen de ella misma llorando en el funeral de sus padres se hiciera presente en su mente, aquel recuerdo junto a la visión del pequeño cachorro abandonado hizo que el corazón de Yuuma se rompiera.

…

…

—Esta bien. — dijo Yuuma en un susurro mientras Issei la miro con lágrimas en su rostro mientras tenía una mirada confundida.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que tus padres vengan por ti, eso sí, habrá muchas reglas que tendrás que obedecer sin preguntar ya que no me hare responsable de las consecuencias. — dijo Yuuma con un tono de voz que denotaba molestia pero en el fondo preocupación.

Issei solo corrió hacia la pelinegra abrazándola fuertemente mientras comenzaba a llorar incontrolablemente y agradecía una y otra vez. La pelinegra iba a reclamarle que la soltara pero al oír al castaño decirle gracias una y otra vez mientras lloraba hizo que únicamente suspirara mientras comenzaba a consolar al pequeño mocoso.

* * *

Fin del flashback.

* * *

Regresando a la actualidad, nos encontramos con Issei y Yuuma los cuales estaban tomando un baño, debido a que Issei no poseía pensamientos pervertidos, no era del todo consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Yuuma se encontraba limpiando la espalda del castaño, sin embargo Yuuma entraba en trance de vez en cuando y comenzaba a limpiar el cuerpo del castaño de forma poco santa.

—Jejeje, me haces cosquillas. — decía el castaño mientras Yuuma pasaba sus manos por su espalda, su pecho y su abdomen hasta casi llegar a la zona prohibida.

—"Me gustaría que estos días no terminaran." — Yuuma estaba segura de una cosa, no se había arrepentido de recibir a ese niño en su casa aunque era algo orgullosa para admitirlo.

Cuando terminaron de bañarse, Issei se puso una piyama de cuerpo completo roja que recordaba a un dragón europeo, en cuanto a Yuuma, ella solo se puso unos shorts y una playera que remarcaba su figura mientras se iban a dormir en la cama matrimonial que solía ser de los padres de Yuuma.

La razón de ello eran las pesadillas del castaño, fue algo que Yuuma descubrió los primeros días que Issei comenzó a vivir con ella y siempre terminaba lo mismo, Issei empezaba a gritar de terror mientras que Yuuma llegaba al cuarto del castaño a tratar de despertarlo.

Cuando conseguía despertarlo Issei comenzaba a llorar en el pecho de Yuuma la cual siempre le preguntaba de que eran esas pesadillas, sin embargo el castaño jamás respondía, era como si le tuviera miedo a algo pero no pudiera recordarlo o no quisiera recordarlo.

Viendo que las pesadillas de Issei solo se calmaban cuando dormían juntos, decidieron que dormirían en la alcoba del fallecido matrimonio Amano debido a que la cama era la única para 2 personas.

En esa habitación, Yuuma abrazaba al castaño en posición de cucharas, al parecer a Issei le gustaba ser la cucharita.

—"Descansa pequeño mocoso" —

Capítulo 1: Vida diaria parte 1.

Justo como pueden notar, esta es la primera parte del arco de la vida diaria donde narrare la vida cotidiana de Issei y Yuuma/Raynare, en esta historia donde cualquier cosa puede pasar dejen sus opiniones y comentarios que eso me ayudaria a tomar decisiones importantes con respecto al rumbo de la historia, se despide Kevin4491.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

Tipos de lectura:

—Habla personaje. —

—"Pensamiento de personaje"—

No soy dueño ni creador de Highschool DxD.

Residencia Amano 6:00 am

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuma despertó mientras seguía abrazando a Issei, al parecer le gustaban dormir de chucharas, a Yuuma siempre le gustaba despertar de esta forma, si te fijabas bien, incluso las manos y los dedos de Yuuma e Issei estaban completamente entrelazados. Pero Yuuma deseaba la atención de Issei.

Viendo que el gorrito que cubre la cabeza de Issei estaba fuera de su lugar, vio la oportunidad de jugar un poco con él.

Con algo de cuidado, Yuuma se acercó hasta el cuello de Issei y le dio una ligera lamida esperando despertarlo como siempre, sin embargo…

—Ahh, mmm. —

El corazón de Yuuma se aceleró al instante, esta no era la reacción de siempre, ella realmente no lo esperaba.

—"¿Issei acaba de gemir?" — pensó Yuuma un poco sonrojada.

Por un momento pensó en detenerse pero quería continuar, quería averiguar qué tan lejos podría llegar, así que esta vez se acercó a la oreja del castaño y lo mordió ligeramente haciendo que el castaño soltara otro gemido, esta vez más fuerte pero aún no lo despertaba.

Esta vez Yuuma comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y sus mejillas se teñían de un tinte rojo suave.

Yuuma acerco su mano la cual seguía entrelazada con la de Issei, acerco uno de los dedos del castaño y lo metió a la boca de forma suave y corta, luego solo le dio un beso en la punta causando que Issei se estremeciera.

Lamentablemente para Yuuma, Issei no reacciono de otra manera, sin embargo, estaba segura que el dragoncito se estaba sonrojando, tenía que estar sonrojándose en su sueño, sin embargo no tenía forma de saberlo por la posición en la que estaban.

En este punto, ella estaba entre molesta y un poco excitada por lo que hacía, iba a continuar de no ser por…

—Buenos días Yuuma. — dijo Issei algo aturdido, Yuuma se sorprendió, estaba demasiado concentrada en despertarlo que no pudo notar en qué momento se despertó.

—"Vaya ironía." — pensó Yuuma mientras Issei lanzaba un lindo bostezo a sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué mi dedo se siente mojado? — pregunto Issei en voz baja.

—No te preocupes por eso. — respondió Yuuma con una voz melodiosa mientras separo sus manos de las de Issei y lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del pecho del castaño acercándolo aún más a ella.

— ¿Te sientes bien Yuuma? — pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa divertida mientras olvidaba aquella sensación de humedad en su nuca, oreja y su dedo.

—Contigo aquí me siento genial, ojala no tuviéramos que ir a la escuela donde solo hay un montón de idiotas. — dijo Yuuma de forma juguetona mientras acariciaba su cabeza entre el hombro y la clavícula del castaño haciendo que Issei comenzara a reír sin control.

Su hombro era uno de sus puntos sensibles, y Yuuma lo sabía.

Luego de que estuvieron jugando por otros minutos hasta que Issei convenció a Yuuma de levantarse e ir a la escuela.

A veces Yuuma simplemente quería dejar la escuela por lo molestos que resultan ser los estudiantes varones que siempre la tenían en su mira, era algo desagradable para ella pues solo los consideraba simples insectos molestos.

Una vez que desayunaron y estaban listos para ir a la escuela, se dispusieron a caminar, el camino a la escuela era algo agradable para ambos y cuando llegaron a la academia ambos tomaban caminos separados para ir a sus respectivas clases.

—"Si no fuera por las condiciones de mi herencia…"— pensó Yuuma con algo de fastidio.

Como Yuuma lo acaba de mencionar, en el testamento que dejaron sus padres, una de las clausulas indicaba que Yuuma debía concluir sus estudios antes de poder tomar posesión completa de toda su fortuna.

Sin duda se sentía afortunada de que su tío Azazel Grigori estuviera administrando su herencia ya que confiaba muy poco en los amigos de su padre.

En la clase del pequeño castaño, este iba a entrar al aula pero tuvo que detener un puño que iba directo a su cara.

—Buenos días blanco. — saludo Issei con una sonrisa inocente.

—Nada de "buenos días" ¿Por qué no me ayustaste ayer con Onee-chan? — pregunto el peliblanco con una mirada cansada.

—Vamos amigo, no creo que sea algo malo que Reni-senpai quiera pasar tiempo contigo. — respondió Issei despreocupadamente.

—Claro, a ti no te molesta ni te inmutas por tus amigas de la infancia y por estar viviendo con Amano-senpai durante los últimos 2 años. — dijo Vali en un tono resignado.

—Reni-senpai te quiere mucho, solo déjate llevar amigo. — dijo Issei inocentemente.

La profesora Rossweisse entro al salón dando inicio a las clases en las cuales no ocurrieron cosas realmente interesantes de narrar.

Las clases culminaron sin demora y mientras los estudiantes se retiraban uno a uno, el pequeño castaño se encontraba esperando a Yuuma para que se fueran a casa juntos, en cuanto a Vali, el prefirió irse antes de que Lavinia lo interceptara.

— ¿Esperaste mucho? — pregunto Yuuma llegando a donde estaba Issei.

—No mucho en realidad, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Reni-senpai? — pregunto el dragoncito rojo notando la ausencia de la rubia.

—Dijo que se iría a casa de Vali ya que presentía que la iba a dejar atrás. — respondió Yuuma mientras recordaba la imagen de su amiga correr a la velocidad del sonido.

—"Te salió mal la jugada blanco." — pensó el castaño con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

— ¿Nos vamos a casa? — pregunto el castaño a la pelinegra que pensó un poco antes de responder.

—No, hoy tengo ganas de ir a ver una película, vamos. — dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano del castaño el cual no opuso mucha resistencia.

En el centro de la ciudad se veía caminar a la pelinegra con el castaño de la mano, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se trataba de una hermana mayor que salía a pasear con su hermano menor, y en cierta manera… era verdad y mentira al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al cine Yuuma pidió unas entradas para una película, Issei estaba a punto de pedirle a Yuuma unas golosinas pero Yuuma solo hizo una seña para que guardara silencio mientras Issei asentía entendiendo la señal.

La sala no estaba particularmente llena por lo que Issei y Yuuma buscaron lugares en el centro, en cuanto la película comenzó, Yuuma saco dulces que tenía guardado de su mochila y se las dio a Issei el cual comenzó a comer de una forma muy tierna.

Yuuma trataba de ver la película pero no podía evitar ver con ternura como Issei estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate de forma lenta.

—"Parece un hámster." — Yuuma chillo en su mente por la vista. Issei se dio cuenta que Yuuma lo estaba mirando por lo que dejo de comer.

— ¿Quieres chocolate Yuuma? — pregunto Issei mientras extendía su mano derecha donde tenía el chocolate.

—Mmm, sí, pero solo un poco. — Yuuma respondió mientras se acercaba a Issei ignorando el chocolate.

Coloco una mano detrás del cuello de Issei mientras acercaba su rostro a ella, la distancia entre ellos se redujo cuando Yuuma comenzó a besar a Issei en los labios, acto que fue correspondido por el castaño.

Para Issei, no era la primera vez que se besaban, Yuuma ni siquiera fue la que le robo su primer beso, sin embargo, Issei seguía sin entender del todo el acto o el significado detrás de ello.

—"Se siente bien." — esos eran los pensamientos del castaño, Issei no tenía ninguna razón para detener a Yuuma pero tampoco entendía las sensaciones que provocaban en él.

Simplemente lo descartaba como una forma de mostrar su afecto pero Issei no era consiente que este tipo de afecto era algo más allá de una amistad o de un amor fraternal.

Amoroso, cariñoso, inocente, los labios de ambos se conectaban en aquel tierno acto de afecto el cual los desconectaba a ambos de su entorno, se separaban por periodos para recuperar el aliento antes de volver al beso.

Finalmente se separaron y se miraron mutuamente.

—Eso fue muy dulce. — dijo Yuuma en un tono seductor mientras se lamia los labios.

—Tal vez fue por el chocolate. — Issei opino inocentemente mientras volvía a comer aquel chocolate.

Yuuma solo bufo por la respuesta mientras volvía a captar la atención del castaño solo para volver a conectar sus labios, estuvieron el resto de la película enfocados en los labios del otro, incluso a Issei se le olvido el chocolate que tenía en la mano.

Cuando la película termino, Issei y Yuuma se fueron a casa tomados de la mano, con Yuuma tarareando alegremente y con Issei haciendo un lindo puchero.

—Vamos Issei-kun, no puedes estar enojado por siempre, ya me disculpe. — dijo Yuuma mientras soltaba una risita traviesa.

—Ya no pude saber cómo terminaba la película, y se me cayó mi chocolate. — dijo Issei mientras seguía haciendo el puchero.

—Moo, eres jodidamente adorable cuando te enojas. — dijo Yuuma mientras comenzaba a abrazar a Issei como un peluche.

—Hare lo que quieras para disculparme. — Issei se tensó un poco por las palabras de Yuuma.

Trato de alejar el impulso de corresponder al abrazo pero termino cediendo al final.

—Solo si me preparas mi platillo favorito. — dijo Issei en voz baja.

Yuuma solo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos momentáneamente solo para sentir algo en su mejilla, al abrir los ojos observo que se trataba de Issei que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, Yuuma. — dijo Issei muy alegre mientras se liberaba del abrazo de Yuuma y comenzaba a correr emocionado a casa.

Yuuma quedo aturdida un momento mientras un rubor se desarrollaba en sus mejillas y su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez. Salió de su estupor cuando escucho la voz de Issei se hizo presente, llamándola con una sonrisa.

Yuuma sonrió y empezó a correr para alcanzar a Issei.

Capítulo 2: Vida diaria parte 2.

Hola seguidores de dulce primer amor, les traigo nuevo capítulo como muestra de que no he muerto aun, no estoy seguro si algún miembro del grupo Los novatos de Konoha vea esto pero, buenas noches, quiero que me dejes tu comentario por favor. Se despide Kevin4491.


End file.
